


Rites of Passage

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are doing an Angel Rewatch at <a href="http://www.stranger-things.net/forum/index.php">Stranger Things</a> and I noticed Angel has a <a href="http://i50.tinypic.com/1g18af.png">bakery box</a> in his fridge amongst the blood. It got me thinking. Un'betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Passage

Angel isn’t sure why he does it anymore. (By now, she’d been long since dead.) But the same day every year, he finds the nearest bakery, his eyes glued to the rows of sugary confections trapped behind glass. She always did have a sweet tooth.

It’s always the same though. He picks the one the one that is the darkest, most decadent looking shade of cocoa. When he gets home (where ever that is: sewer, apartment, hotel), he puts a single candle atop the cake, lighting it. He waits for her, until the candle sputters and dies.

“Happy birthday, Kathy.”


End file.
